Episode 457
直前回想 兄弟の誓い | Romaji = Marinfōdo Chokuzen Kaisō Supesharu - Kyōdai no Chikai | Airdate = June 27, 2010 | English = A Special Retrospective Before Marineford! The Vow of the Brotherhood! | Airdate_Funi = June 26, 2010 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Alabasta Arc, Jaya Arc, and Impel Down Arc Recaps | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.5 | rank = 3 | filler = true }} "Special Retrospective Before Marineford - The Siblings' Vow!" is the 457th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy recalls his childhood with Ace, meeting him again in Alabasta and receiving his Vivre Card and meeting Marshall D. Teach in Jaya without knowing who he was, hearing the news about Ace's execution, and confronting Blackbeard in Impel Down. Ace, awaiting his execution in Marineford, recalls his encounter with Blackbeard. Long Summary Luffy watches Ace's Vivre card as it continues to burn and starts a conversation with Jinbe. He recalls how both of them had always been together, how they always ate together, slept together, and even tested their skills together. There is then a flashback of when Luffy and Ace met each other at Alabasta. It shows Ace expressing how he was part of the Whitebeard Pirates, and how the mark on his back was his pride. Ace tells Luffy that Whitebeard was the strongest pirate that he has ever met, and wants to make him Pirate King, not Luffy. With Luffy bluntly stating that he will just have to fight Whitebeard. The scene switches to when Ace was on Luffy's ship, with Luffy asking him if he wanted to join his crew and Ace's explaining how he was hunting down Blackbeard. The scene switches again, to when Ace and Luffy part ways in Alabasta, and where Ace gives Luffy his Vivre card. Another memory appears of when Luffy met Blackbeard for the first time in Mock Town, arguing on whether the pie tasted good or not. Which continues to the fighting with Bellamy, the customers laughing at their belief of Sky Island, and Blackbeard claiming that a pirate's dream is everlasting. Luffy is then in the Kuja palace, showing his disbelief of the war that was to commence and how Ace is sentenced to execution. Continuing on with the flashbacks, Luffy is in Impel Down and meets Blackbeard, attempting to strike him but to be stopped by Jinbe. It is there that Blackbeard explains how capturing Ace would allow him to become a Shichibukai and how Luffy should be thanking his brother for interfering, or else he would have captured Luffy instead. Back to the present, Jinbe talks about how Ace's hunt for Blackbeard began. On the other hand, the Marines assembling at the bay, where Ace is locked up. Ace recalls the fight he had with Blackbeard and his defeat. The episode ends with Ace locked up and gritting his teeth, three hours prior to his execution. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Marineford Arc. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 457